


Keeping a Prime Minister Distracted

by Vloriass_oftheDarkLords (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Dual Dark Lords [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Crossover, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Lord Vladimir Tod, M/M, Minister of Magic Draco Malfoy, Slayer Joss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Vloriass_oftheDarkLords
Summary: Vlad and Harry are off to rescue an abused muggleborn under the disguise as a terrorizing raid. They toss a wanting Joss at current prime minister, Draco Malfoy, to keep him busy.





	Keeping a Prime Minister Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have other ideas and half jotted stories in this universe that I will probably get to eventually. Though if you'd like to see something in this universe, let me know.  
> Edit: I changed the pseud. This series was the whole reason I created it. Also I've found myself entranced by Joss/Draco when I slipped down into Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and Harry Potter crossover- which could happen since vampire culture is never mentioned.

Draco flooed into Vlad’s manor with a tired sigh. Some days he wished Vlad and Harry would stop giving him so much more work with their dual Dark Lord business. He’d had no less than three meetings about their activities, plus apparently a future diplomatic meeting about Joss’s activities. For the guy who was worried about being the boring boyfriend, he didn’t hesitate to add to Draco’s plate. At least they made up for it with good cooking and a lot of devoted attention when he was home.

                He kicked his shoes off and looked around. There was a dish of food waiting for him on the table, but none of his boyfriends were waiting for him. He frowned, wandering back to their room. Joss was lying on their bed with nothing on. His dark eyes filled with wanting fell on Draco the moment he entered the room. It was hard to resist that look.

                Before he could even wonder what Vlad and Henry were up to, he was shedding his robe and climbing on top of the writhing slayer. Joss was so wonderful underneath him, arching up into him and raking his nails down Draco’s back and back up. Draco moaned as Joss grabbed his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. For a moment, Draco let himself drift in the feeling, on the edge of losing himself as he ran his hands along Joss’s side provoking a pleased moan from the slayer underneath him.

                He pulled back before he completely lost himself and demanded, “Where are Vlad and Harry?”

                They know how easy it was to distract him with a needy Joss, and even thinking about what they could’ve done to work Joss up to this point almost derailed his thought as his gaze slid down Joss’s muscular body. He sometimes wandered if Joss would be good at Quiditch if he could play. There’d been more than a few dreams of Joss going up against Harry trying to catch the snitch.

                He leaned down to gently mouth at Joss’s neck making his breath stutter. Joss’s hands traveled down Draco’s side to the edge of his underwear. Draco snapped back to his senses and grabbed Joss’s hands. “You still haven’t answered me.”

                Joss let out a whine, arching up again, but after a moment of Draco staying out of his reach, he relented. “They’re raiding a nearby village for a muggleborn- I think she’s abused or something. Now, come on.”

                Draco allowed him to pull him into another kiss, melting against Joss as his body wrapped around him, begging him to stay. He pulled away, panting for a moment, trying to keep his voice even. “As the prime minister, I should probably do something about that.”

                “You can do that later. Right now, take care of me.”

                Draco laughed and nipped Joss’s neck. “You are very demanding.”

                Joss moaned, his fingers pressing into Draco’s back. His eyes flickered shut as he automatically shot back: “You know you love it.”

                Draco grinned and finally gave Joss what he wanted. It’s not like anyone else even knew what the Dark Lord Duo was even up to. They couldn’t hold him accountable, and they’d only be suspicious if he always seemed to know what they were up to before anyone else. Besides, Joss was so much more alluring.


End file.
